


this was a mistake

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [20]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kaito!POV, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen very often.</p><p>(for <a href="http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/129850154605/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">prompt #2</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> (crossposted on [tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/129714893045/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story), come say hi!)

It doesn’t happen very often.

Mostly, Kaito gets along with his circus-worthy balancing act of a life just fine. Going to school with Aoko by day, getting chased by her dad at night – it says something about him, probably, though Kaito isn’t quite sure he wants to know what.

( _Above average ability to compartmentalise_  is what he imagines Hakuba would say in that prim and proper diction of his, though Kaito’s inclined to think that a certain pint-sized critic would just call him a nutter and leave it at that. Not that  _he_  had any right to say anything, really.)

But every now and then – when he’s flying away from the night’s heist, or just watching Aoko prepare yet another bento to take to her dad – realisation hits anew, a biting and frigid wind that leaves him cold.

He isn’t making a mistake. He can’t be.

( _That’s what you want to believe,_  says that clinical voice in his head, still sounding eerily like Hakuba.  _Not a fact._

 _It’s the right thing to do_ , he counters, with the heat of half-remembered flames.

The voice is silent.)


End file.
